Alone Together
by nandalogia
Summary: O pior erro foi esquecerem-se de procurar um ao outro.
1. Trailer

Normal 0 21 false false false MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 

- Sirius... Existe algo sobre sua prima, algo sobre Bellatrix que você nunca contou a nenhum de nós. Não acha que agora seria uma boa hora?

- Não acho que isso ajudaria na batalha, mas talvez te ajude a entender o que provavelmente acontecerá hoje.

****

**_Uma lenda foi o início de tudo. _**

****

- Bom, não é como se Perséfone não tivesse tido qualquer outra escolha...

A mais velha arqueou uma sobrancelha, incrédula.

- Você não entende mesmo, não é, Narcissa? Isso há muito já deixou de ser uma escolha nossa.

- Mas isso é apenas uma lenda, você acredita mesmo que nos salvaria?

- E você acha que eu seria perdoada caso não tentasse?

**_Às vezes, o fardo é pesado demais para ser carregado _**

****

****

- Você sabe que todas as nossas esperanças foram depositadas em você, não sabe, Bella? – a mulher perguntou, um sorriso falso nos lábios. Estava claramente tentando parecer bondosa.

- Sei disso desde o dia que nasci, titia. Não pretendo fugir ao meu destino.

O sorriso da mulher aumentou.

- Ótimo. Tudo estará pronto em seu devido tempo.

**_ Imprevistos não são tolerados _**

****

****

- Você não deveria ter voltado aqui!

- Bom, eu não tenho a fama de alguém que obedece a regras... – O garoto fez menção de puxá-la para um beijo, mas ela se afastou.

- Não, Sirius! Eu cumprirei minha parte na história, como planejado. Podem te matar se for pego. Agora saia.

**_E ameaças podem vir a ser cumpridas _**

****

****

- Mas tia, não podia ter feito isso sem ao menos me consultar! Não, não pode estar...

- Marcado, sim, para o próximo mês. Pareceu-me que você precisava de algum estímulo para seguir com o nosso combinado, Bella, querida.

E sorrindo perversamente, a mulher de cabelos negros saiu da cozinha, deixando a outra para trás, sem reação.

**_No entanto, o amor pode surgir nas horas mais impróprias _**

****

****

- Eu vim... Eu precisava... Queria... Droga, eu não posso, mas não consigo ficar longe de você! – A garota elevou o tom de voz a medida que falava, parecendo cada vez mais transtornada.

- Então não fique! Por Merlin, garota, eu te amo!

**_E no meio de uma guerra... _**

****

****

- Não pode continuar com isso, Padfoot. Está acabando consigo mesmo, e está deixando todos nós preocupados. Termine com isso antes que seja tarde!

- Eu não sei, Prongs... Talvez já seja tarde... Mas talvez, ainda valha a pena lutar... Por ela.

**_...isso pode ser fatal. _**

****

****

- Supere suas fraquezas se quiser de fato ser uma rainha, Bella! Acabe com esse romance, não deixe nada para fazer-te uma fraca!

A morena abaixou a cabeça, ocultando os olhos pela cascata de cabelos negros.

- Sim, Milorde.

**_Alone together _**

****

****

- Não era o que você dizia quando estávamos juntos!

- Nunca estivemos juntos, Sirius. E o seu erro foi não enxergar a enorme distância que sempre existiu entre nós.

**_O pior erro foi esquecerem-se de procurar um ao outro. _**

****

****

- E a quem mais eu recorreria? A você? – E a morena deu uma desdenhosa gargalhada

- Eu te salvaria! Vamos embora daqui!

- Não seja tolo, garoto! Eu comi as sementes de romã, já é tarde demais.

- Não é tarde demais, nós podemos ir embora juntos!

- Me poupe da sua coragem Grifinória. Isso é o que eu escolhi para mim.

- Que seja, então. – E dizendo isso, o garoto virou as costas e saiu, sem ver a expressão de desapontamento nas feições delicadas da mulher.

****

**_Em breve. _**

****

****

_- Qual foi o seu pedido? _

_- Que esse momento pudesse durar para sempre. _

_

* * *

_

**N/A: **

Oooi, gente!  
Bom, eu já tinha prometido essa fic há SÉCULOS para o pessoal que comentou na Before the dawn, então, aqui estou D.

Eu não decidi ainda se gostei desse trailer ou não, achei algumas passagens legais, e outras extremamente toscas, mas enfim, no decorrer da fic, se eu sentir necessidade, eu edito. Aliás, o prólogo e o primeiro cap já estão prontos, não devem demorar muito a sair... Mas sabem como é, comentários sempre ajudam. :D

Sobre a imagem: eu já sei quais atores eu vou usar, e já tenho uma noção de como será a capa. Vou tentar postá-la junto com o prólogo.

No mais, obrigada a todos que leram o trailer antes (Lisi, Mari e Dandy) e me ajudaram com algumas coisas.

E se puderem, passem na minha outra fic, "Before the dawn".

Beijos,

**_Adsartha._**

_****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****____****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__********__  
_


	2. Devaneios e o começo do fim prólogo

"_**If the love that I've got for you's gone**__  
__Se o amor que eu sentia por você se foi__  
__**If the river I cried ain't that long**__  
__Se o rio que eu chorei não é tão longo__  
__**Then I'm wrong**__  
__Então eu estou errado__  
__**Yeah, I'm wrong**__  
__Sim, eu estou errado__  
__**This ain't a love song.**__  
__Essa não é uma canção de amor"_

_"... e ela menos de todos"_

O verão em Londres parecia quente demais, se comparado aos anos anteriores. Entretanto, no Largo Grimmauld, onde todas as casas eram feitas de pedra fria, nenhum habitante parecia sofrer muito com o calor.  
A residência de número doze não era vista por qualquer transeunte. No entanto, se alguém fosse capaz de olhar dentro da mesma, veria uma lareira, outrora acesa, agora reduzida a poucas brasas, talvez numa tentativa de aquecer a casa. Tentativa inútil, ele pensava, pois nem mesmo o fogo do inferno poderia aquecer aquela casa gelada e sombria, um reflexo dele próprio. Sentado na poltrona em frente ao fogo já extinto, ele percebia, tarde demais, tudo aquilo de que nunca poderia fugir. Percebera algo que no fundo já sabia: as feridas causadas por ela jamais cicatrizariam por completo.  
Se o oposto do amor não é o ódio, e sim a indiferença, então ele sempre a amaria. Ficar indiferente a ela era ficar indiferente a si mesmo. Era reconhecer que finalmente a morte o alcançara, negar a única coisa que o mantinha vivo naquela casa fria - ódio, amor, não saberia dizer. E que diferença fazia, afinal?  
Imaginava se essa também era a razão pela qual ela vivia. Ou se ela não vivia mais, se simplesmente escolhera a própria morte há longos vinte anos, como ele suspeitava.  
Mirou o céu pela grande janela que ficava próxima ao sofá. A estrela guerreira da constelação de Órion brilhava forte contra o veludo negro. Ele soltou uma risada rouca e amargurada, a noite conspirava contra ele, decididamente. Resolveu ir deitar-se, antes que o impulso de esvaziar outra garrafa de firewhisky se tornasse forte demais para ser controlado.

A pequena cidade de Little Hangleton, uma cidadezinha tipicamente trouxa, era composta quase que inteiramente por casinhas pequenas e juntas, abrigando trouxas de classe média. No entanto, no cume de um morro um tanto afastado do centro da cidade, havia uma mansão, agora destruída e tida por mal assombrada, mas que outrora era admirada por sua imponência. Mas isso foi antes de a família que lá morava ser assassinada, e agora a casa estava em ruínas.  
Sem que qualquer trouxa tivesse conhecimento, no entanto, a casa era habitada, e não por assombrações. Antes fosse.  
A antiga mansão Riddle foi o lugar escolhido por Voldemort como sede de seu exército por ser um local sem qualquer ligação conhecida pelo mundo bruxo com magia, ou com ele próprio. Alguns comensais, em sua maioria os foragidos de Azkaban ou os que estavam muito envolvidos no plano da profecia, costumavam passar a noite por lá. E agora, às duas da manhã de uma sexta feira, todos eles dormiam. Todos, com exceção dela. Não gostava de noites muito quentes como esta, porque o calor nunca a deixava dormir. E aquele estado de torpor permitia a sua mente voar para bem longe dali. Invariavelmente, acabava por pensar nele, e no quê ele estaria fazendo naquele momento. E se odiava por isso. Por perceber que sua máscara caía, ainda que somente para si mesma. Perceber que nunca o esquecera, e que a culpada não era outra senão ela própria. Não poderia culpá-lo por amá-la. E poderia culpar a si própria por achar que isso jamais seria suficiente? Sim, às vezes pensava que sim. E por outras vezes o julgava um tolo, por ter acreditado nela quando ninguém mais o faria, por ter tentado ver algo além do que ela mostrava, todos os dias. Para ela já não havia salvação, não havia caminho de volta, e era nesses momentos que ela se lembrava de quem fizera a escolha final. E aquele velho sentimento se fazia presente, como um espinho, muito pequeno para ser retirado, mas grande o suficiente para incomodar caso seu coração tentasse bater novamente. E sempre lembrá-la de que ele continuaria ali, para sempre. Ela sabia que um dia esse espinho teria de ser removido, e intuitivamente sabia que seria ela a removê-lo. Seus caminhos divergiram muito cedo, e desde aquele fatídico dia ela sabia em quê isso culminaria. Sabia, mas nunca quis voltar atrás. E nem pensava em fazê-lo agora. Mas era inevitável pensar nele. Pensar em tudo que passaram juntos. E pensar que, no fundo, ela sempre soube que não duraria para sempre.  
A missão aconteceria em breve. Seu destino precisava cumprir-se.

* * *

- Há bem pouco tempo, dei-me conta da ligação que eu e Potter possuímos. A missão de vocês é esperá-lo no departamento de Mistérios, dentro do Ministério da Magia. Ele pensará que o padrinho, Sirius Black, está em perigo, e irá tentar salvá-lo. Esperem até que ele veja a profecia, e tomem-na dele. E eu quero a profecia inteira. INTEIRA, entenderam?

Todos assentiram, as cabeças ligeiramente abaixadas, em claro sinal de submissão.

- Ótimo. Podem retirar-se. Menos você, Bella.

A mulher, que já se preparava para deixar o aposento, ficou para trás. Voldemort esperou que todos saíssem, e então lhe dirigiu a palavra.

- Bella, você sabe que as informações que você e sua irmã conseguiram através do elfo foram muito úteis. No entanto, isso não quer dizer que você pode cometer qualquer erro hoje. Você sabe que a sua missão inclui muito mais do que obter a profecia, não sabe, Bella?

Pela primeira vez, a morena levantou os olhos. Não parecia, no entanto, surpresa, e muito menos assustada. Pelo contrário, seu olhar beirava a ansiedade, e talvez alguma loucura.

- Sim. Não falharei, milorde.

Voldemort abriu um sorriso de pura maldade no rosto.

- Ótimo. Já pode retirar-se.

E, com uma leve reverência, ela saiu.

A mesa toda parecia muito agitada pela reunião convocada de ultima hora. Todos, porém, calaram-se quando Dumbledore se levantou.

- Meus caros... O motivo dessa reunião é que eu temo que Harry esteja correndo perigo. – O barulho ameaçou voltar, mas Dumbledore calou-os com um gesto de mão. – Por favor, sem atitudes impensadas, elas podem piorar a situação. Voldemort e Harry possuem uma conexão por suas mentes, e o que eu temia aconteceu... Voldemort aprendeu a controlá-la. Harry consegue ver o que ele quer que Harry veja. No momento, ele pensa que Sirius está preso no Departamento de Mistérios, pelo que o prof. Snape me informou, e provavelmente irá até lá para salvá-lo. Acredito que os Comensais já estejam a postos o esperando. Precisamos ir para lá o mais rápido possível!

Dito isso, a mesa toda se levantou e começou a correr em direção a porta de entrada da casa e, um a um, desaparataram.

- Sirius, por favor, espere! – Dumbledore disse, ao perceber que Sirius tencionava desaparatar também. – É arriscado que você vá, pode ser visto...

- Dumbledore, é a vida de Harry! Eu faria tudo para salvá-lo, até mesmo voltar para Azkaban!

- Mesmo... – Dumbledore hesitou – Mesmo que precisasse lutar contra... Bellatrix Lestrange?

Sirius estancou no lugar, os olhos arregalados de surpresa e a boca entreaberta.

- Como... O que o senhor quer dizer?! – Perguntou, atropelando as palavras.

O velho suspirou, e pareceu medir muito as palavras que usaria em seguida.

- Sirius... Existe algo sobre sua prima, algo sobre Bellatrix que você nunca contou a nenhum de nós. Não acha que agora seria uma boa hora?

Sirius sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima, passando as mãos freneticamente pelos cabelos. Parecia tentar decidir algo crucial em um tempo muito limitado. Finalmente, olhou para o diretor, e disse:

- Não acho que isso ajudaria na batalha, mas talvez ajude a entender o que provavelmente acontecerá hoje.

Dumbledore sentou-se na cadeira em frente ao outro, e Sirius começou a falar.

- Bom, pelo que eu sei, começou no verão de 1976, quando eu tinha dezesseis anos...

* * *

**N/A**: Okay. Vocês devem estar querendo me bater, assim, muito, porque eu fiquei três anos para postar um prólogo de três páginas, certo?  
Mas pooor favor, não me matem! Sério, eu juro, o primeiro cap. já está a caminho, e será bem maior, ok?

E minha queridíssima mamãe Lily, muito obrigada por betar a fic para mim. Prometo que essa eu deixo para você, haha. :P

E aos leitores, bem, me digam o que acharam.

Beijos,

_**Adsartha.**_


End file.
